Dare to Care?
by xsarahskankx
Summary: Bella Swan is dared to do what she never thought she'd have to, kiss Edward Masen. She loathes Edward, but Edward seems to be taken to her. For the right reasons? AH/AU a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

I wished that they never dared me.

This had become the lunchtime tradition at my table, once or so a week we would play _truth or dare_. Of course, I always chose dare. I never did like the idea of people knowing what really goes on inside my head.

This though, was a dare that I thought they'd never come up with, and I was definitely not about to lose my reputation by not doing it.

Any dare I'll do, but this dare made my stomach turn.

From the moment Edward's name touched Jessica's lips I knew I would rather die than go through with whatever she wanted me to do with him or to him. I'm not sure if it was possible to hate anyone more than I hated Edward Masen. It wasn't even the fact that he seemingly had everything, that he always beat my marks by just a percent, or that he could have any girl he freaking wanted, and only briefly tried each one on for size. I hated him for all that yes, but no matter how much I tried to show him my actual feelings toward him, or how much I tried avoiding him- he would still always say 'hello' and be completely polite with that patronizing smirk of his. Shoving it in my face that he thought he was better than me, trying to annoy me constantly.

I honestly wasn't sure if he lived for anything more than to spite me, no matter how arrogant a thought that is.

So I told Jessica "No, I won't do it."

"Haha, come on Bella. It's one little kiss, what could it hurt?"

"Ugh. But it's _him. _Jess, I absolutely and utterly hate you- it's official." She knew by my sarcasm that I was kidding…for the most part.

Lucky enough, Angela the saint herself spoke up for my benefit.

"Bella, we get it. You can go back to truth if you want, you shouldn't have to do that." Well, as much as I love Angela and how much of a sweetheart she is, her saying that just motivated me more. I wasn't about to be viewed a coward, or go back on my choice.

I had to kiss Edward Masen and I would make sure I was close to a garbage can so I could throw up afterwards. An involuntary reaction, of course.

So, I sucked it up and took one last look at the table and stood up to go over to him.

Jessica was in obvious shock at my sudden obvious decision, with her jaw almost completely dislocated and hitting the table. Mike was looking at me from the corner of his eye, he was sitting next to me and I don't think he quite got over us not working out yet. Angela was a little startled as well, but tried to hide her shock. As soon as she realised, it registered on her face. Lauren, she was just looking at me with the same smirk as always, I tried to prepare for her next comment.

"I'm so sure Bella. Do this, and I'll kiss Mike. Hah!" Mike visibly cowered away with her remark; apparently this was supposed to be a big sacrifice for her because Lauren prided herself on the 'model' boyfriend she apparently meets up with in Seattle once a month. I have my suspicions that she really just goes to find new shoes, or try to even get a model to look at her.

I gave Lauren the satisfaction of my reaction with an eye roll, and then I turned around to take a look at where Edward would be. Not that I didn't know already, of course he was at his table with the rest of the deemed 'popular' kids. He caught my eye, as he always seemed to do when I looked at him, and raised his eyebrow questioning my position.

I walked straight up to Edward at his table, and waited for him to formally notice me, I wanted this to be quick, but I didn't want to be a bitch about it.

He turned around slowly in his seat, obviously taking his time and then met my stare. He once again had that patronizing smirk on his face and for a split second I almost thought he knew exactly what I was going to do. He stood up and slightly towered over me before he addressed me.

"Hello Bella, to what may I owe this pleasure?"

Now I wish things with Mike had of worked out. Which says a lot for my desperation right now, because Mike would have been a horrible boyfriend. If it had of worked out with Mike though, I wouldn't be forced to kiss Edward Masen, and it wouldn't be my _first_ kiss.

Not even Angela knows that I haven't kissed anyone yet; it's not something I like to advertise. I just always figured, why rush into things? I didn't really like Mike, so I didn't lead him on like that… I was starting to wonder if that was a mistake.

"Uhm, I was just…" I should not have looked into his eyes because then I couldn't look away.

So I did it.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and I crushed my lips to his.

Just as I was ready to pull away his hands found their way to my hips in a firm grip and my hand holding his shirt relaxed.

That's when my absent mind decided to re-surface…his hands were on my hips!

I immediately pulled away and gave him a glare and pointedly looked at his two hands as a hint to take them off.

If I thought he was smirking before, it was nothing compared to now.

Then it became a full on grin as he took me in, refusing to move his hands.

I attempted to push his hands down off of my hips, but that only happened to give him a graze of my butt as well.

"I was wondering when you were going to come around." I gave him a disgusted look as I replied, "It was a dare" and I walked away back to my table. I didn't even pause as I grabbed my bag off of my chair and headed out of the caf.

Not only did I just embarrass myself there, but also my brother Emmett would give me hell for acting like that. The worst part was, English was next period, one of my classes with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just really wanted to thank everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed, favourited and alerted- it really means a lot! For everyone who came asking where you can find You Shouldn't Judge A Book By It's Cover- the fanfic I inherited, you can now find it on my profile page. I'm not sure on how long the chapters will regularly be, you should expect upwards of a thousand words- I won't post a chapter if I don't have at least that.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Twilight characters, however I do own copies of all four books, fascination (the French copy of Twilight) and two Twilight posters.**

I walked into the classroom, which was still empty because there was still about ten minutes left of class. I figured that I might as well let some time pass and I took out a book. So far, the book was wicked…Well, **Wicked Lovely** actually.

It started about six months ago, I found this website online that hooked you up with a pen pal. You didn't so much talk about your life or your friends, but you talked about different books. It was really cool; I ended up being paired with this guy from North Bay, Ontario Canada, who has really cool taste in books. We found out our tastes were totally different when we started talking, he liked the modern teen books- and a little bit of fantasy, where I liked classics and poetry.

His name was Torrance. He introduced me to newer aged novels, with really open views. Authors like Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, Melissa Marr, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and the like. I, on the other hand, introduced him to authors like Jane Austen, The Bronte sisters and Oscar Wilde. Not to mention poetry by Sir William Scott, Poe etc.

We exchanged a book every two weeks, and kept in contact through emails and instant messaging to share how we liked the books. I'm already about halfway through **Wicked Lovely**, and I surprisingly really like it. Torrance has slowly brought me into more and more fantasy fiction. At first, I was really sceptical about reading about vampires and the like, but I ended up really being addicted to these worlds. To say the least, I thought faeries were where I was going to draw the line, but Torrance really proved me wrong here.

I just started to get into the next chapter when I had this weird feeling of someone watching me. I could feel their stare boaring into me, and I was rather surprised by this. Firstly, I was surprised that someone _was _staring. Secondly, I was surprised that I even noticed the sensation; it took a lot to take me out of concentration when I'm reading a book. I tried to just continue with the book.

Although, after reading the same sentence, what seemed like a thousand times I finally gave up. I sighed and started to tear my eyes from the page, turning my head upwards to see whom it was.

As quickly as the sigh had left my mouth, a gasp came right in. Barely a few inches from my face was Edward's. I'm assuming because of my gasp, Edward gave me his little patronising half grin once again. I turned my head to the side in resignation, or because I thought I might actually puke and still had the politeness not to do it on him, I wasn't sure. How he recognised that as anything but a turndown, I honestly will never know. He somehow took my action as an invitation and kissed my cheek. As soon as his lips made contact, my head whipped back foreword. Unfortunately, because of my slight (hah 'slight' I really must be exuberating confidence today) klutziness, I ended up smacking our foreheads together. That would most definitely bring a bruise.

"What the hell was that? I'm going to have a bruise!" I honestly had never heard Edward talk like that to anyone before. Probably because I usually only heard him replying to teachers' questions, or the way he usually talked so patronizingly to me. Although, leave it to him to be so self centred and superficial. I deal with bruises all the time; well I have had plenty of time to get used to it.

"I doubt you'll have a bruise their Edward, you're head's so goddamn hard." I mumbled this to him. For some reason, like always with any rude remark I try to supply him with as a warning to back the fuck off, he smirks.

"Well Bella, you know my head's not the only think that's hard right now." Oh. My. God. I honestly thought I was being melodramatic before, but I actually threw up in my mouth a little. The sickly acidic bile, I could just feel it rising in my throat and I did everything I could to just force it back down. It was most definitely time to give him an explanation here.

"Okay. Listen. Listen now. I will tell you this once. Once only. I don't like you. At all. In any sort of way, or form. I kissed you because it was a dare. One dare. Now, I want to initiate some rules here. You are not allowed to touch me. To kiss me. I would also greatly appreciate if you didn't talk to me. Don't even look at me. Now, once more. I. Can't. Stand. You. Got it?"

He frowned for a second, and his eyebrows furrowed in somewhat obvious confusion and disappointment. Why he cared, I didn't know. I was fairly sure that he would just continue to bother me regardless.

He sighed "And I thought you'd finally come around Bella. You know I don't get tired of trying here. You seem to forget that I love a challenge." There he was, talking about me like some prize again. I can't stand him! I knew again, it was the cowardly thing to do. But I got out of my seat and headed for the washroom.

As I got out of my seat, I realised that class had barely just begun and Mr. Folton was standing at the front of the class.

"Miss Swan, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes sir, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Bella, class started about two minutes ago, you had your entire lunch period to make use of the bathroom. Get back to your seat."

Grr. I can't stand Edward, and of course I have to give into the temptation and look over at him, staring at me once again with that smile and look. I would love nothing more that to just rid him of that smile for a second, if not for good.

Mr. Folton started off about Shakespeare's _Othello_, I had already read the play- of course- so I just sat back and continued reading my book. Although, every once and a while I'd feel his stares from across the room, but I just did my best to ignore him.

Last period finally came, French with Mlle. Justine. I didn't mind French so much, I had a little trouble with it but it was another class away from Edward- so there fore I couldn't wait for it during the day.

This week we were learning Conditionnel passé and plus-que parfait. It wasn't that difficult, I just had to remember the few tricks that Mlle. Justine taught us.

"Écoutez bien. Si elle m'avait demandé, je serais venu immédiatement. Lequel est le plus-que parfait, et aussi lequel est le conditionnel passé?"

We copied down what she dictated and we replied to her questions. Every once and a while she'd give us a completely ridiculous sentence, which would ensue a laugh and keep everyone paying attention. Soon enough, class was over and so was the school day. Finally, I could go home and just relax for a little bit. Lucky enough I only had about an hour or two worth of homework, and that would go by rather quickly.

After reaching my locker and getting rid of and collecting all the books I needed, I headed out for my car. There, in the parking spot, the only love of my life. Jason. There he was, all beaten up and rusted. He couldn't be more perfect, even if his radio did work. Yeah, I have this weird habit of naming my personal objects. No one knows I name them, well except Emmett- and he does like to make fun of me for it.

Emmett was riding home with me today. Usually, he has football practice after school or he rides with Rosalie in her car. She has some BMW insert random letters and numbers here, all I know is that it's way too far out of my price range to even know the name. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. The two are completely inseparable, I think they spend every lunch in Rose's car doing well… I really don't want to put much or any thought into what. Let me tell you though, for someone who's so…eccentric in his relationship(s) he's really protective of me. He's somewhat of a hippocrate when it comes to me. Although, I'd really rather him overprotective than under protective… I guess..

Just as I got into the cab, Emmett cam over and opened his door. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to talk about something. I knew it wouldn't take long, Emmett's really not that good at containing himself, or not saying exactly what he's thinking.

"I thought you hated Edward Cullen." He did the perfect impression of an eight year old that didn't get his way, even adding the "humph" at the end of his sentence.

"I do, Emmett." He gave me a frustrated look, so I decided to clarify.

"Is there something else, or was that it?"

"Bella! You can not go around kissing guys like that. You're my little sister- NOT some whore. You know that this isn't acceptable behaviour."

"Emmett- I am NOT a whore, don't you ever even think about saying that. It was a dare. I can promise you that it will not happen again. Least of all with Edward Masen. And you say that's not acceptable behaviour? Where may I ask were you at lunch, Emmett?" I knew I caught him off guard with that last comment. It took him a few seconds to wipe the shock off his face in realisation that I wasn't completely oblivious.

"That's none of your business, Bella." He shook it off. " But You better make sure it doesn't happen again. I will break him or anyone else that tries to take advantage of you." Wow, poor Emmett. He already forgot that it me who kissed Edward. That's why I love my brother.

I sighed, "I know Emmett." And I did, he would break anyone who tried to take advantage of me, I had no doubt in my mind of it.

I pulled in the driveway and I went to my room, while Emmett went into the kitchen to get his supper (He's like a hobbit that one, he has to eat dinner and supper- they're two different meals in Emmett's mind). Charlie wouldn't be home for another few hours, so I had time to kill before I made dinner.

I turned on my computer to check my e-mails, and to my luck I had one from Torrance. We knew a little bit about each other and always kept in touch, even in between books. Torrance was telling me about how much he was liking Wuthering Heights. It took a bit of convincing on my part to get him to read a real romance, just like with me for the faeries. He was telling me how he was still getting used to the older English, and how much he hated the characters. He was very conflicted on whether he liked it or not, that much was clear. He also told me about his family, his two sisters, his dog Cody and some girl that he started to like at his school. I started to reply to him telling him about how much I liked the book and how terrified I was of faeries now. Although, I made a joke of that last part. I ended up deciding to tell him how my day went today, how interesting it was compared to other days. I always really respected his opinion, and I wanted to know what he thought of today. I finished up the e-mail, and glanced over at the clock in my room. It was just about time when Charlie would be getting home.

I hit send and left my room, heading downstairs to cook some dinner.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are the best kind of love- next to Edward's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to thank all the kick-ass people who have reviewed this story, it actually means a ton, and I love all of your feedback! I go running to all my friends going "Guess what these people said about my story!" and "Guess how many story alerts and favourites I've gotten!!" and they just look at me and go "Sarah, you're such a loser." And I know it's true. =P I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed to this story personally right here, because I know some other authors who do this and I think it's always really cool to see my name up on the story.**

**Reviewers:** Siromygod, LJ'sGotANewPenName, TrueBella, Bookbat4ever, ..kinds. , Leon McFrenchington, totaltwilightaddicto, twilighter zoe & dogluv101, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, Twilight-Loverr , susu2731, blueyed18 , b0nb0n, weirdnessisfun, happytwilightfan , UltravioletSpark, ravenj84, Harri85, candyapples567, OECD, Edward is Mine95

**For the people who asked, No- unfortunately there is no program like the one Bella and Torrance are in =( I wish there was!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If I did, I doubt I would share them- no offence. I do however own copies of all the Twilight books, this plot line and Torrance- and I'll let you in on this, he's a hottie with a body, so I'd be pretty jealous if I were you. ;)**

We were sitting at the kitchen table, all eating the chicken quesadillas I had cooked for dinner, when Charlie finally decided to make conversation.

"So, how was school today kids?"

Me and Emmett both answered at the same time.

"Fine"

"Interesting."

"Oh? That's the first time I've really heard you to be so interested in school Emmett! What made it so interesting?"

Emmett shot me a meaningful look as he replied. "Oh, not much. I got an assignment in Chem, got a ride home from Bella today- who also happened to kiss Edward Masen at lunch today, so I heard- and I also found out the football team's going to the finals! Awesome eh dad?"

As soon as he said it, I shot him a glare- but he just continued with a smirk. He knew that Charlie wouldn't notice, only if I said anything. Damn it, I can hate Emmett sometimes, because it took me a little too long to develop that thought.

"Emmett!"

"Oh, that's nice- The finals eh Emmett? Congra-wait! Bella, WHAT exactly did you do today at lunch!?"

I was unsure whether I wanted to duck my head with the blush that was just starting to come upon my cheeks, or to continue with the glare I was shooting Emmett. I decided to continue with the ladder.

"Emmett. If I were you, I'd be running." I turned to Charlie and began "Listen Dad, it's not what you think. Okay? I promise. Dad! Calm down!" Charlie's face was starting to turn red, and I wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore. All of the sudden he let out a gigantic breath and looked at me.

"Alright Missy." Missy? Really? "I've heard things about this Edward Masen, no- he doesn't cause any trouble with me personally- but there's been enough going on about him around town for me to not approve. I don't care if it was a dare or not. I don't condone that sort of behaviour for my little girl. Alright?"

What could I say? I mean, really? With my jaw clenched, I replied "Yes Dad," With that I looked back at Emmett and I sent him the death glare as I got up from my seat. Charlie just started as Emmett got up and bolted.

"Oh, kids!" Charlie said with a sigh and dropped his arms onto the table. I barely had time to notice as I chased Emmett down into the living room.

"You. Are. Dead." Emmett and myself spent the next half our chasing each other and running each other down. I knew my chances of winning the fight were slim to none, but I knew that Emmett would never hurt me. I also knew that Emmett had a weak spot on his left side, just below his rib cage. Just as I made contact with it, Emmett started to squeal.

"BELL-UH! Awww." He fell to the ground, and I grinned in triumph. It was worth it, those 14 years of losing to Emmett, just to find his weak point. The only downside to it was that when I found it, I was just awaiting the day where he'd have get a girlfriend and she'd come to me to try and figure out how to tame him. I was saving the information of his little weak spot for that moment, where I could share some Emmett wisdom. Unfortunately, Rose had him all figured out and wrapped around her manicured pinkie finger. It was because of that, I believed was the reason we never really bonded. That and the fact that it doesn't really seem like we have much in common.

After Emmett and I made up, not so much my idea- but one of the chief's, I decided it was just about time to get to bed. I went upstairs; showered, brushed my teeth and put on my pyjamas.

I decided I might as well just check my e-mail before I hit the hay. It just so happened that Torrance was online. I found myself wishing that I had gone online sooner, because just then, a yawn escaped my lips. Torrance had gotten my e-mail, and we were filling in more details of what had happened with our day. It was almost like a vacation, whenever I got a chance to talk to Torrance. It was such a judge-free and easy environment when I talked to him. There was nothing I couldn't like about him. Or his on-line personality I guess. For all I know he could be some 40 year old divorced guy, living with his mother. I shoved off a cringe with that thought, and figured that that could never be him. Just then, another messenger window popped up.

_Hey ;)_

Hmm. I checked my buddy list, and no one else that I really talk to was online. Then, I understood, just as I looked at the top of the window. I swear, I thought I blocked him! Well, I might as well set the record straight again.

_Leave. Me. Alone._

I figured that would do the job, so I blocked him then. I realised though that that might not set the record straight for him. So I unblocked him.

_I __**will**__ get Emmett to kick your ass. Or I will do it myself. Leave. Me. Alone._

Just before I got a chance to block him again, he got a chance to reply.

_You, can kick my ass anytime. ;) Although, I'm not nearly as attracted to your brother as I am you. Just for the record._

I rolled my eyes in disgust and disbelieving at his cheesy and tasteless reply. THEN I blocked him. Hoping that finally he would take the hint. I told Torrance about what had happened mere seconds before, and he asked me for his address. I was wary, because I knew that Torrance would defend me, and tell Edward to back off. It really wasn't my style to get someone else to stand up for me, but nothing else was working. I let Torrance talk me into it, and so I gave him Edward's buddy address. I had a feeling in my stomach that this might not go as well as I'd planned, but I went for it anyways. I looked at the time, and I quickly realised that it was much later than I had planned to stay up. I said my goodbyes and goodnights to Torrance and the one or two other people that had asked me about the homework or whatnot and jumped into bed.

As I laid my head on my pillow, I hoped that whatever Torrance was going to say to Edward, that it would work. I really wasn't in the mood to kick his ass. I also wasn't ready to have to sick Emmett on him, especially because Emmett would first tell me it was my own fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, back for another chapter!**

**Thank you to the amazing reviewers: ****siromygod , b0nb0n, dogluv101, cr8brunette91, Edward is Mine95, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, Raven-Rach, Initials, Shellii, rebecca's mom, Bookbat4ever, , Hayley-Cullen93, LoveSaga1, Fate_Lowe, **

Friday Morning, Finally.

To be quite honest, I usually enjoyed school. The usual, or lucky, days where I could get by without having a run-in with Edward. Those days used to be rather abundant, but lately they seemed to be few and far between. I prayed that it would go back to normal once the whole 'kissing him at lunch' thing blew over. Or when he realised that I was the one girl that wasn't about to fall under his spell, however that seemed much more unlikely.

I went downstairs and I found Emmett already at the kitchen table with his power bar. I assumed that Charlie was to be downstairs in no time. I figured that I still had plenty of time before I had to be at school, so I decided to make breakfast for Charlie and myself. During football season, Emmett made sure that he stayed on a strict diet. Okay, he went through his fazes to be quite honest, one week he'd be obsessed with McDonald's because he needed to gain a few, the next he'd be on some health kick because Coach wanted him to lose a few. I usually just assumed his moods went with what he was eating for breakfast. With the power bar, I assumed he was in no mood to be offered some greasy breakfast foods.

I started up some eggs and bacon; Charlie's a sucker for grease. Hopefully, he would just brush off the news from yesterday and I could get on with my life. I'd really like nothing more than to forget about pretty much all of yesterday. Of course though, for some reason I can't think of much else other _than _yesterday. Charlie came downstairs just as I finished making breakfast.

"That smells good Bells! You know I love the beggs and acon!" There he was, forgetting that I was, in fact, 17 years old. I just laughed as I handed him his plate.

"So you only have to be in later this morning?"

"Yeah, things have been running pretty slowly at the station lately. Which is always a good thing." He looked sideways at me. "So, how's that boyfriend of yours?" he said with a humph at the end of his question.

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"What's his name… Mike? Or is it Edmund your dating?" I instantly saw Emmett's shoulders shaking in my peripheral view.

"Neither Dad. I'm not dating anyone. No one. Boys in Bella's life right now, other than her father and brother: zero. Nada," I felt like I had been repeating and simplifying just about everything I've been saying lately.

After dinner, Emmett and myself headed out for school. I silently thanked Emmett for not saying anything during breakfast, though I would never thank him out loud. I was driving Emmett to school today, Rose would drive him home.

It was a silent drive to school which was very, very rare for Emmett. Not so much for myself. We had the radio turned on quietly, listening to the sounds of whoever was on. When we got to school, Emmett gave me a quick goodbye and dashed out to meet Rosalie. I decided that I might as well just head to my first period, I didn't have much else to do.

I went into my classroom, and just as every morning I was there before even the teacher. I picked up the second book in the series; **Ink Exchange**. I had to admit that I really did fall in love with the characters in the previous book **Wicked Lovely**, just as Torrance told me I would. I let my mind wander to him for just a few minutes, thinking about how lucky I was to have my friend all the way in Canada. How ironic it was that I had to look so far to find someone so awesome. Well, at least I hoped he was as awesome as he sounded. I really had no idea what he looked like to be honest, except for the small description we gave each other after a while. I told him that I had boring brown hair, brown eyes, and I was way too pale for my own good. He told me that he liked brown eyes, and that I didn't know pale until I saw him. Torrance said he had black hair that was a little curly and landed just below his ears and above his eyebrows. He has green eyes (which are my favourite…go figure) and has an eyebrow ring in his left brow.

I had long forgotten the book and was now just pondering about how Torrance must be in real life. I mean, no one can be exactly how they are on line. Which is too bad, because we have a lot in common online. Oh well. I shrugged off the though and I went continued reading.

Soon enough class started and Angela came to sit beside me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Angela, did you get the assignment done?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Ben helped me with it after school. Math's a piece of cake." She said the last part as she rolled her eyes. We both laughed.

"Listen, don't worry about yesterday- okay? It was a dare and it will blow over. You know that." Angela knew me too well I guess. She could probably see the strain I was going through, just showing my face here. But of course, I did bring this upon my myself. What I was thinking, I don't know.

Math class felt incredibly long that day, if it were only because of the several stares and looks that I felt boring into my back. In between my classes was even worse. I could hear them talking and whispering when I walked by. I could see them staring. I was much too shy to stare right back. With my confidence starting to deplete, I starred at my shoes until I reached each of my classes.

Lunch came soon enough, and I was lucky enough to find out that Eric Yorkie had ripped his shorts in gym class climbing the rope. I was now, literally, yesterday's news.

As I got to the lunch table after getting my slice of pizza and sat next to Angela. Mike was on the other side of me, giving me, from what I could tell, a forced grin. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey, Mike. What's new?"

"Oh, not much. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, I got it off of work just in case..." By the time he'd finished his sentence, his usual eager grin was back in place. I wasn't sure whether it was because he wanted to actually go out with me, or if he somehow thought that I'd become easy since yesterday.

"Sorry Mike, I've kind of made other plans already." Lie.

"Oh, okay. Maybe Saturday night then?"

"I'm pretty much booked for the weekend, I feel kind of bad- but I do." Lie. I bit my lip.

Finally defeated, Mike sighed and gave a slight nod as he turned his attention over to Tyler and started up a change of subject. I turned to Angela, who was listening when I was talking to mike.

"Plans this weekend, huh Bella?" She asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"Uhm… Yes?" She gave a small chuckle at what she could easily see through as a lie.

"Don't worry about it. You're secret's safe with me."

Just as she said this, I felt breath on my ear and Angela looking a little stunned staring at someone behind me. Mike was probably doing something stupid.

"Mike, what are you—" I stopped short at what I was saying as the mystery voice began to speak right at my ear.

"Care to share this secret?" It was Edward, and I was seething.

"Fuck. Off." I turned around ready to pounce, but realising that he was much too close. He had a bitter look on his face, and I wasn't sure why.

"Or what Bella? You'll get your boyfriend after me?" I almost burst out laughing at that. He thought I was 'still' (although I never _really _was) dating Mike?! Either way, it would be no competition and Edward could surely take him. I looked over behind Edward to see Mike looking very sour-faced at being shoved over from sitting beside me.

"You think I'm dating _Mike?!_" I couldn't help the incredulous look on my face and the obvious fact that I was about to start laughing. Edward's lips pursed further, and his brow creased, like he was looking at a math problem he couldn't quite figure out.

"Mike… That's not who I mean. What about Torrance?" Just then I realised that the night before Torrance had me give him Edward's buddy address. I could only think what Torrance had told him, but apparently it had included that him and I were dating…

"Torrance is my boyfriend." I said a little to quickly, he quirked his eyebrow. What is it with people doing that in the last fifteen minutes? He was silently asking for an explanation.

"I love him, and nothing anyone –especially you– can say will change that." I didn't think he was going to buy it, but he got up and left. He actually got up and left! I didn't care at all about the sour mood he was in, especially if he was going to leave me alone. I could kiss Torrance right now! I was going to give him a big virtual hug when I got home. I sighed happily as I got back to my lunch. The second continuous bite into my pizza, I felt someone staring again. I looked up and noticed that it was Angela.

"Torrance, huh? How come I've never heard of him before?" She continued eating her lunch like the subject was nothing, but I could tell from the sideways look that she gave me that she was more curious than she let on.

"This guy I know on line. He's kind of like a pen pal, but we share books and stuff. He told me to give him Edward's email address last night after I told him what happened and how Edward was bothering me."

"Right. When do I get to meet this guy then?"

"Oh, he's not really my boyfriend. Besides, he lives in Canada somewhere."

"Alright, then. Well, it seems that whatever he said has worked. Look." She motioned with her eyes over to where Edward was sitting at his table, seething with a death glare right towards me. I smiled and gave him a little wave. In response, he slammed down his tray and stormed out of the caff. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, at least I know he won't try to bother me anymore since he thinks I have a boyfriend."

"Obviously, someone's a little jealous." Angela acknowledged.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and maybe a little review love as well? I have an outline for the whole story, and I have detailed outlines for the next bunch of chapters.**

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers from the last chapter, who go as follows; Lost My Mind Forever, Leon McFrenchington, soxmuchxmorexx3, rebecca'smom, dogluv101, PyroWhore (love your name btw, I'm a total pyro too…although I'm not sure if I should brag about that), Elliyah, Edward is Mine95, cr8brunette91, Harri85, Bekax22, BlackHeart-VampireSpiritWolf, broken beyond repair, LoveSaga1, FateLowe, , Shellii, Hayley-Cullen93**

* * *

My day went by fairly slowly after the Edward encounter. I didn't have much to do in my classes, and truth be told I was having a little trouble paying attention. Jessica kept talking about some party she was having, but I tried to just shrug her off and subtly let her know that I wasn't really in the mood for talking today. I knew it was rude, but I seemed to have a lot on my mind lately with the entire Edward situation and my apparent new 'boyfriend'. It might have blown over in school, but in my mind it was still a big issue trying to fight Edward off and I still couldn't shake the thought of exactly what Torrance had said to him.

Soon enough though, I was in Jason and driving home. Emmett had practice today, so he was staying at school later. I got home and went straight to the computer, I had finished **Ink Exchange **today and I wanted to tell Torrance how much I really liked it. Hopefully he'd give me another book that I could start reading, and hopefully he'd finished **The Portrait of Dorian Gray,** so that I could give him another book as well.

Luck must have been on my side, because just then Torrance signed on.

_Hey! Guess who left me alone today. =P_

_**You know you love me for it Bella. =D**_

_I think I do. Thanks for telling him that for me, I think he's going to leave me alone now._

_**As he should.**_

_=)_

_**Soooooo, I have some exciting news! Can I call you? **_That was weird, I know he was excited (obviously) but we'd never talked on the phone before. We e-mailed each other for three months before we gave each other our msn. It must be something big, and I really felt like I could trust him. So, I gave him my number and in no time the phone was ringing long distance.

"Hello?" It's funny how even when you know who it is, you still answer like it's a question whether anyone's there or not.

"Bella?" his voice was smooth, yet it had this almost rough quality to it. I stifled a gasp at the sound, and how much I realized I enjoyed it.

"Torrance?" This was way too cool that I'd actually be talking to him on the phone.

"Wow, you sound cute too." He was making me blush, and he knew it- even though he couldn't see it.

"Un huh, you don't sound too shabby yourself there Torrance." We were losers, and we knew it. This is why we started laughing right then.

"Right! So guess what Bella." He said with more enthusiasm than I thought he could have achieved.

"What?!" I matched his excitement.

"Wellll, next week's my march break- and guess where my mom has a business trip to??"

"Where?" I had a feeling I knew where…

"Seattle!" I screamed, I couldn't help it. I was a girl and I would do this from time to time when I needed to express my excitement.

"NO WAY!!!" He started to laugh, obviously content with my reaction.

"You bet! We leave tomorrow, and we're staying for the whole week while my mom does business there."

"That's so cool Torrance! I finally get to meet you, where are you staying?"

"I know, right? It's so weird, I feel like I already know you." He was so right with that statement, I'd shared with him things that I hadn't told anyone else. "We're staying at the Warwick I think? I dunno." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, we're definitely hanging out! I have next week off of school, so I'm definitely coming down to hang. Maybe you could come out here for a day or whatever!" I knew Charlie wouldn't be keen on staying here, and that his parents would probably be iffy on the idea too- so a day trip was much better.

"I'm so stoked to come down. So when are you free then?"

"Well, you're only getting here tomorrow and I've got some laundry to do" I could hear him scoff at that- of course I would worry about the laundry while Torrance was coming to town. "You'll need to get used to the time difference on Sunday- so how about we make a day of Monday then?"

"That sounds perfect!"

We talked about some other things in our lives and the books we'd read that week. I soon realized that I really enjoyed talking to him. He was laid back, and easy to talk to. I found that I could just say anything to him and I didn't have to worry about what I was saying or how he would take it. He was the perfect friend. He was a protective brother when I needed, someone to talk about books when I wanted, and he was still a sweet boy- so therefore he had the power to boost my confidence when it was needed.

I soon realized that it was getting late, and I told Torrance that I had to go make dinner. He tried to distract me, but I was much too cunning for him and I side-stepped the conversation.

I made my way downstairs to start getting dinner ready when I noticed that Charlie was already home, it must have been later than I'd previously thought.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey Kiddo, you were on the phone so I thought I'd let you get a break. I ordered in some pizza for dinner." He said this with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to look up from the television.

I sighed, realizing that I ended up hanging up on Torrance for nothing. I set the table anyways, and when the pizza came I paid and put it on the table. By now, Emmett was home and he came downstairs a little damp from just getting out of the shower. Dinner went back to its usual quiet, and I mentioned to Charlie about going down to Seattle during the week.

"Oh, alright then. I guess that's okay- but why doesn't Emmett go with you then?" I grunted, of course I couldn't go by myself.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Dad. There are some good sports stores I hear in Seattle, I wouldn't mind checking a few of them out."

"Well, I'm not going from sport store to sport store Emmett, so how about we carpool together?"

"Bella, Seattle is a big city- I don't want you alone, and I don't want you getting lost either." I sighed, of course of course.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I can walk around a big city all by myself." Oh no. I could see it on his face, he was about to go into the 'it's not you I'm worried about' speech. I've heard that one too many times, I decided to nip it in the bud.

"I know, I know Dad. I'll be careful, I promise. Emmett will be in the same city just a phone call away. I'll probably be meeting a friend up there too anyways." He raised an eyebrow at this, and I didn't want to go into it. I hoped up. "Well, I'm done. Thanks for dinner." I put my plate in the sink, I'd wash it later.

I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I put on some pajamas and tucked myself in. I was dead tired, but nonetheless I couldn't fall asleep. I laid awake and stared at the ceiling before I ended up dozing off.

**A/N: Next chapter, EPOV???**

**Tell me what you think/what you thought of this chapter via review please.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Turn over. Ruffle Pillow. Wait five minutes. _Her eyes._ Turn over. Ruffle Pillow. Wait ten minutes. _God, she hates me_. Turn over. Open my eyes. Look at the clock. 3 in the fucking morning. _But she kissed me…_

It's been going like this for about five hours now and I'm way past frustrated. I can't sleep, I have no desire to eat… Fucking Bella Swan.

_Oooh, fucking Bella Swan…_

Shit, I just can't get her out of my head. Before this week, she was nothing to me. Well, technically that's a lie. I always thought she was someone that I wanted- if only a little bit- simply because she was someone I couldn't have. She was just competition that I crushed when it came to GPAs. Someone that for some unknown reason, I would smile at and she'd return it with a frown.

Well, she was probably just jealous in all honesty. There were really few that _weren't _jealous of me at school. I just happened to have a hobby of bothering her though.

God, I always enjoyed getting a rise out of her. On my lucky days I wouldn't really even have to try, I'd just look at her and her cheeks would flush and her nose would be visibly out of joint. Or possibly I just enjoyed it because _something _was better than _nothing _when it came to her.

I knew it was stupid, I know it _is_ stupid… She has a boyfriend anyways.

_Torrance._

The name that I can think so easily, with nothing but pure loathing. I'll scoff at the both of them all I want. What makes him so much better than me? It's not like I really like Bella Swan anyways, it's the fact (I know this, because I've read one or two of my mother's parenting books that she never bothered to read herself) that I can't have her that makes me want her. I'm pissed because I don't know why she doesn't want me. Everyone wants me. Is it because I'm too smart, too good looking? I highly doubt this Torrance guy can be all that great either. I mean, I can have my choice of any girl in this school. I know this because I've tried this. Not to say that I've taken advantage in any way- I mean, they're the ones who ask _me_ out. I simply force myself into thinking that we can be at all compatible and I agree to go out with them, only to find out later that we are not.

Maybe it's that, and the fact that Bella and _Torrance_ have something that I so want. I want someone that I can have just to be there. I want someone to call. Everybody has that person that they call when something amazing happens, when something horrible happens. When something significant happens that changes the bubble that is your world. I have no one to call. I want that. I want someone that I can share things with- that I _want_ to share things with. I hate that they have that, and I don't. Everybody around me has that, and I don't.

That kid, I can't stand him. It's not like I have any _real_ reason, but I'm sure even Bella doesn't deserve an asshole like him. What kind of guy comes online and adds me just so he can tell me that he's in love with her, so stay away? He was so goddamn polite about it too.

He's a million miles away in some hick-town probably. Really? If I even wanted to, I'd be in a much better position to take her from under his feet. The way he talked to me? Like I was someone to be pitied, rather than respected? I should.

Maybe I will.

Of course, there's moral conflicts here. Blah. Blah. Blah. No way do you put that much into a kiss and not expect some sort of pursuing. You can't fabricate that kind of passion. She wants me, and I'll let her have me. Again, moral conflicts. Blah Blah Blah. She has a boyfriend.

I'll flip a coin.

Heads I go for her, tales I let her live long distance with _Torrance_.

I sighed as I realised that I'd probably have to get up to do this, that is, if I wanted to do this right this second. I did. I pulled my covers off and found a quarter on my bedside table.

Flip from the left hand, or the right?

Right, it's my dominant.

Throw it up, or flick it with my thumb?

Definitely flick, always flick it.

The most important question of all; Let it drop, or catch it and flip?

Let it drop, or catch it and flip….

Catch it and flip.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

One.

Two.

Three.

Flip.

**A/N: Alright, so I think this will be the only EPOV for this story that will be posted. I wanted to let you guys get a better perspective of how Edward's brain works. Obviously, this chapter was much more choppy, and a little harder to follow. This was intentional; Edward is extremely frazzled and confused when it comes to Bella. He can't figure her out even though he's always trying to. His mind is going a mile a minute right now. Why she hates him, why she doesn't like him, why she won't fall for his male wiles. (sorry, I had to say that) **

**If I do write more EPOVs- just as extras because I'm always thinking about what he's thinking when I'm writing- I'm not going to post them on . I don't feel that the chapter extras would fit in with the posting and I'm not particularly confident in posting them as a separate story. Also, Edward is pretty freaking complicated in this story and even I'm trying to figure him out still. I don't want to repeat the chapter either in different POVs because I find that to be very redundant unless you insert a lot of internal monologue.**

**I'll say if I have an extra for the chapter in the ending A/N, and if you want to read it, you can request it and I'll send it on over. They could be from a few paragraphs, to a certain part or even the whole chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Just another boring Saturday at home.

While one load of laundry's finishing up in the washer, I take my time folding another as I take it out of the dryer.

I'm, of course, the one that does all the laundry in this house. Charlie and Emmett think it's because I'm the "woman of the household", but it's really because I find folding laundry therapeutic. I enjoy it, it calms me and I can just let my mind wander. Right now, my mind's wandering constantly to Torrance.

I'm excited, scared and nervous all at the same time because I'm seemingly just realizing that I don't know him at all. I mean, I've talked to him for months, and I've shared with him what seems like everything… But it's still all been online, you know? Sigh, I was filled with more questions that could only be answered when we met again. Would we click, just like we did online? Would he _really _be my age when I met him? Would he look like he said? Would he be what I was expecting? Would I be what he was expecting? The thoughts continued like a tap on full.

I finished with the folding and switched the other load into the dryer. I took the basket and headed out of the laundry room to take it upstairs before the stuff in the washer finished. Halfway to the stairs Emmett came up to me and had a mischievous grin on his face, the answer was no to whatever it was anyways.

"Here, let me take that for you Bells!" I appreciated the gesture and let him take the basket, but I wouldn't let him butter me up too much.

"Emmett, I'm right next to you- you don't have to yell!" I told him gently, but still with a little bit of humour in my voice.

"Sorry Bells. So, you're coming out tonight." I noticed that his voice had a little too much finality to it.

"No, I'm not Emmett. I'm sleeping tonight."

"Nope!"

"Oh? And why am I coming out tonight?"

"Because someone's having a party, and it won't be nearly as awesome if my little sister's not there!"

"So what's the real reason?" Even he must know that I can see so easily through his façade.

"Well…."

"Yes, Emmett?"

"We need a D.D and no way is Rose going to make me it!"

"I don't do parties. Sorry"

"Come onnn Bells! It's one night- one party- how bad can it be?"

"Who would I be driving?"

"Well, there's me and Rose, then there's Alice and Jasper. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We'll pick them all up at Alice's house. Probably around nine or ten-ish?"

I really didn't want to- but there Emmett goes again with his puppy dog face.

"Emmett, I don't think that they'd all fit in my car."

"I just got my Jeep back, so I'll drive there. You just have to drive back." Emmett kept his Jeep in a garage over the winter. He says that he wasn't about to age it, with all the salt on the roads in winter. I thought this was stupid and unnecessary, but it was mostly because I was the one who had to drive him when his car was in the garage. He is so goddamn protective of his car. It's some oldschool jeep model that he spent years restoring and getting custom done. About since he was 13, when he got the money from grandma as a middle-school graduation present. He's been putting money into it ever since. For me, my car's just a way of getting around.

"Wait. So I can't just drop you off and pick you up in your car?"

"No way in hell I'm letting you drive my car while I'm sober. Or, as much as I love and trust you sis, letting that car out of my sight so soon after getting her back. I love Jessie! (My brother, too, likes to give his innatimate objects names. I of course got this habit from him in the first place) Nice try though." I crossed my arms. "Please Bella, just come to the party- you'll have fun. I promise. Okay?"

I new I would never get him off my back, so I decided that I might as well go. I mean, I'm sure I could find someone to hang out with, right? But there was no reason why I had to let him know I'd already given in.

"Where is the party?"

"At Jessica's house, it'll probably run pretty late though." I think I'd heard Jessica talking about a party at her house yesterday, although I had her pretty much tuned out.

"Alright, but you have to do something for me."

"And what's that?"

"I'm going down to Seattle most of next week, if Dad opposes you have to back me." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I could tell he was contemplating.

"Who are you going with?"

"I'll be going alone, but I'm going to be meeting a friend down there. Oh, and you can't ask questions. That's another rule."

"Forget it Bells, Seattle and no details? I'm not sure I should trust you here. You're my seventeen year old little sister."

"Emmett, it's me. How much trouble could I get into?" He started to laugh at this, but I quieted him with a serious look.

"Alright, I don't know why I'm agreeing to this- but fine. It's sad how badly I need a D.D, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but at the same time- it's way better than any sort of drunk driving. I'm sure Jessica's mom wouldn't want you crashing there either. You are the son of a police chief after all."

"Cool then, so we'll head out around 9 to go over to Alice's house to pick up everyone?"

"Sounds good to me. When's dad getting home?"

"Oh, he'll probably get home just after we leave tonight. So maybe we can just go out for a bit then? I don't get to spend that much one on one time with you, you know? You're my little sister, we should."

"Okay, so we can drive down to Port Angeles at around 5, we can go down and eat or whatever, then drive back and go to the party?" I felt as if he wanted to get to the bottom of something, possibly another attempt to find out about mine and Edward's kiss- but either way I couldn't pass up some quality time with my older brother.

"Sounds good, I'll take this laundry up. Don't worry about it. It's mostly my stuff anyways."

"Cool, I'll just get ready and finish up the last load." I headed back to the laundry room and put the last load in the dryer, then I went to go get ready.

I wasn't expecting to go out today, but Emmett talked me into it. Sometimes, it was just hard to say no to him. This was one of those times.

I got into the shower and washed my hair and body. I gave myself some leisure time as I rested, just standing under the showerhead for a few minutes, warming up. After I finished in the shower, I decided that I would blow-dry my hair today. I figured that I had the time, and that I'd be going out today anyways, so it was worth the effort. I came out of the bathroom after my hair was blow dried and spent almost twice as much time as I usually do getting ready and picking out my clothes. Not that it made much of a difference regardless or how much time I'd spend getting ready. Once I was satisfied, I went back downstairs to finish up the laundry.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get all the clothes from the dryer folded and into the basket. It always takes me longer to fold Emmett's things because they're so much larger than me. I could probably use any of his t-shirts as a bed sheet or blanket, forgetting about its normal use. I figured that I could always take the laundry up later, so I left it atop the dryer and went to go meet Emmett in the living room.

"You all ready, Em?"

"Yep, let's head out!"

We left the house, not even bothering to lock it here in Forks, and we walked out to my car.

"I call shotgun!"

"Emmett, you're the only one coming with me- and my car doesn't have a back cab," He sunk his head a little lower as he got into the passenger's side.

"Yeah, but I still like to call it." I laughed at his pout. This was the Emmett that I loved and didn't often get to hang out with like this since the entrance of Rosalie in our lives. She seems nice enough, but boy does she have him whipped.

"Alright, alright. So- where are we off to?"

"Well, I lost too much weight on my diet this week- so I have to gain a few pounds. Coach is being such a dick. I am in the mood for some processed, greasy food though- how about burgers and fries?" I wasn't sure how that could sound so horrifying and disgusting, yet delicious all at the same time- but if anything fit those characteristics, it was definitely McDonalds.

"Micky Ds?"

"You read my mind, sis."

We spent the ride there singing along so a random oldies station that Emmett insisted we listen to. He knew most of the words, where I knew few. How he knew this, I have no idea- and I'm not sure I want to find out. At some point though, I had to just burst out laughing.

"IT'S MY PARTY, AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO! CRY IF I WANT TO! CRY IF I WANT TO. YOU WOULD CRY TOO IF IT HAPPENED TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

That was my breaking point.

Over the blasting music, and the sound of the wind with the windows down- Emmett didn't even notice me. I had to pull over before I crashed the car from being bent over so far laughing. As I pulled over, I turned the radio off, only to hear Emmett continue

"BIRTHDAY SURPRISE. JUDY'S WEARING HIS RIN—Hey! Bella why'd you turn that off?!?! I was just getting into it! Hey, we're pulled over!"

I could barely hear what he was saying, being too pre-occupied laughing at the sight of him. I was completely overwhelmed with laughter.

"Alright, you're too drunk to drive. I'll be your DD until you sober up Bella." Then Emmett got out of the car and walked around to my door, opened it and then pushed me over to the passenger's side. He got into the car, and then looked at me very seriously.

"When I'm driving- you don't touch the radio. Got it?" I just nodded, still giggling.

"Alright then, so it's settled. No more oldies music though, I see what it does to you."

With that he pulled back onto the road, and not two minutes later he turned the radio back on. Only this time, it might have been just as bad because he found another radio station. All Hanson, All The Time. I love Hanson and all, I really do- but Emmett and it just doesn't mix. Singing along to Mmm Bop, Man from Milwaukee and Madeline? Torture. I wish he had of changed back to the oldies station.

I did my absolute best to hold back the laughter this time. I was pretty much in pain trying to do so. It was that bad. I was just glad that Emmett's hair was black. It was starting to get a bit longer nowadays, his curls heading near the bottom of his earlobe- I was just glad that his hair wasn't that long. I would have started picturing him as the fourth member.

Lucky for me though, we arrived soon enough and there we were in the McDonals parking lot.

"Drive-thru or go in and eat-"

"IN" I didn't even give him a chance to finish, I couldn't take another sentence of Hanson-itis.

"Alright," Emmett and I went into the restaurant and ordered. I'm sure that anyone else that looked at Emmett and the amount of food he had would automatically assume he was purchasing for a family of 7. Of course, no. When Emmett had card blanche on his diet, he took that opportunity. There's no doubt about that.

Myself, I only ordered a bacon cheese burger and fries- but somehow Emmett still had finished his meals before I finished my one. By now it was already 7, so we still had about a half hour or so before we had to leave for back home.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Emmett as we put the trash and recycling in their rightful places.

"Hmm, do you want to go and… I don't know..Let's go get some ice cream!" Of course whatever Emmett wanted to do, it would of course involve even more food. We decided to go do that and soon we were out on the patio of the ice cream place eating our ice cream. I sensed Emmett was about to start up again with his questioning from earlier in the week.

"So Bella… How was your week?"

"It was… interesting, but it ended off on a good note I guess. Well, if you include tonight I'm not sure what kind of drunken note it will end off on." I trailed off

He gave me a small chuckle at my last comment and looked at me sideways.

"Interesting… I'll say. So, do you want to talk about it? I think I'll accept that maybe it wasn't your idea, but you still did it. If you felt forced to do it, it's my right as your big brother to tell you that no one can force you to do what you don't want to. That, and anyone who does force you to do something will have to be taken under my custody."

I sighed and replied. "You know me and my friends like to play truth or dare at lunch Emmett. It was a dare, so I kissed Edward. I was…" I sighed again.

"Bella, don't get me wrong- I know you're smarter than that but- Edward uses his charm on girls. He knows he does. This is awkward for me to say, and I know you probably don't want to hear it. If Edward's a good kisser,"

I'll say!

" It's by no fluke. He's had lots of practice, and lots of willing volunteers. I don't want you to be one of those girls. He is one of my best friends, but regardless- I don't want it to be like that, okay?" Emmett was opening up, and I was a little in shock of it. I felt so infinitely special for him to be able to say that to me, all I could do was nod.

"Last time I checked you hated his guts, and seemingly he you. Don't forget that, eh?"

"I won't. Thanks Emmett." I always turned to Torrance when I'd had problems or concerns before. I'd never really considered coming to Emmett with them, but maybe I would from time to time.

Sometimes, Emmett deserved more credit than I gave him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I was planning for this chapter to be about twice as long as this- Or it was supposed to also contain the Jessica's party too. Although I wasn't planning on it, Emmett and Bella decided to go to Port Angeles. I was still planning on it all being in one chapter- but my week's gotten really busy and I wanted to post something. I want to have a post out by the end of the weekend though. This story's starting to pick up in the plot...and aren't you excited to meet Torrance? I know I am!! Well, stoked for you guys to meet him!**

**I also had a hectic day today while teching a show for this really awesome group at my school called D.A.M- Darfur. Advocacy. Mission. They're really awesome and are dedicated to help stop the genocide in the world right now (namely Darfur) and to help prevent it in the future. **

**I urge you all to look further into the genocide in Darfur right now, and maybe start a group of your own!**

_www(dot)1800genocide(dot)com_

_or_

_www(dot)savedarfur(dot)org_

* * *

Reviews are love, but I love you anyways!


	8. Chapter 8

I really do not want to go to this party.

I mean I _really_ don't want to go.

Looking in the mirror right now, I was not under the impression that I looked good. I usually avoid parties, just because they're not really my scene. Emmett was making me attend this one. It didn't matter that I'd spent twice the amount of time getting ready as usual, and I still looked the same.

8:55

I cut my losses and decided that I might as well just go downstairs and leave to go to this stupid party.

I called out to Emmett just as I was walking down the stairs, he called back letting me know that he was in the kitchen, of course.

He was downing the entire carton of milk.

"Emmett, I can guarantee that you won't be too short of drink at this party- why the fuck are you downing that milk?"

"You see, if I down the milk, it'll coat my stomach and I can drink more" he winked. So I guess this was his trick to being able to win all the dcrinking games. Well, so I heard.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with? I want to leave at the lastest 1:30. So if you want sufficient amounts of time to act stupid then we should leave now."

"Alright sis, let's get this show on the road!" I rolled my eyes and went for the door. Soon enough we were pulling up to Alice's house and Emmett forced me to come to the door with him. I won't lie, in some aspects Rosalie had trained him well, he wasn't honking.

The house was rather large, I didn't realise Alice was so well off, it was a huge almost Victorian house. It suddenly made much more sense to me why Emmett always went over to their house, especially when he would tell Charlie they were going to "watch movies until late." It was definitely a very nice party house.

As we walked up to the door I was a little nervous, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Heck, I didn't even really know the girls-or boy- at all. I sucked in some breath just as Emmett was knocking on the door, almost as if it was me. Barely a second later, as if they were waiting just on the other side of the door, it opened with obvious enthusiasm. The ecstatic girl behind the door was one I'd seen before, and had only talked to once or twice when she'd been at the house. She was only about 4 something feet tall, but she was like an insane ball of energy, I tried to avoid her whenever she came by because she was always trying to tell me what close to wear in the most condescending way. 'You know Bella… if you just untuck your shirt a little…' but I didn't really care. I didn't know her, and although she seemed nice she just wouldn't let up, so I just decided I shouldn't get to know her before I disliked her. As simple as that.

As she greeted Emmett and myself in, she had a glint in her eye and I didn't really know what the deal was. Either way, she invited me upstairs to hang with her and Rosalie while Rosalie finished getting ready. I saw her boyfriend Jasper, who was always much quieter whenever he came to the house and seemed tranquil almost, just on the couch.

"Hey Bella," I hadn't really expected to him to even remember my name, but I guess I underestimated him.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" I replied a little taken off guard.

"The boys stay downstairs when we're in combat upstairs." Uh oh. I am going to die or something aren't I? "Oh no Bella, I don't mean literally!" she said with a little bit of an alarmed look, returning mine. God, I guess I was slightly naïve. "Rose is just finishing up getting ready, and if you want I've got some stuff that would definitely fit you- you never know!" she said with a wink that scared me half to death.

We went up the stairs and I thanked Alice for the offer, but kindly declined borrowing some clothes. When we found Alice's bedroom, the second to the left, I greeted Rosalie with a meek ''hey Rose,'' her replying with something between a friendly and curt nod. I sat awkwardly on Alice's bed for about a minute when Alice came over to me with makeup in hand.

"If you don't want to borrow some clothes, can I at least do your make-up? If you want I'll even just put a little bit."

"It's alright, Alice. Thanks, but I'm good." I said, trying to stop the the urge to put up my hands to stop her, feeling a bit more than awkward in the situation.

She looked at me with heartbreak in her eyes, it was the best way I could explain it. I felt so horrible, and I didn't even know what I'd done- or how she did it! I heard a voice while I was almost in a comatose imagining overcast skies and sick puppies.

"Yeah, she's good. I wouldn't resist Alice, Bella. You really have no choice at all."

I listened to the voice, only realising a few seconds later that it was Rose who was speaking.

"Okay Alice, have fun with my face… but not too much please?" I winced asking at the end, unsure of what sort of optical onslaught she would be capable of again.

"Oh Bella you are the best!!!!! Rose barely ever lets me do her up and I know that you'll just love it! I don't know why we never did this before!" She seemed to cheer up rather quickly, but I just closed my eyes and pretended nothing was happening at all, until she decided to start peppering me with questions.

She asked me questions _of course _about earlier in the week. I do regret it now of course, having suffered through enough questioning about the incident all week.

"So Bella, what's with you and my brother?" I could hear the wrinkled nose in her voice, having crinkled it with some disgust.

"Nothing, my friends and I play truth or dare at lunch. I just happen to be the dare champion. Trust me, if not had be condescended into doing it- it would definitely not be my first choice. No offence of course, he is your brother." I heard Rose snicker a little from the corner.

"Don't worry, Bella."

"No one can force you to kiss someone Bella," I heard Rosalie say

"I agree with you there Rose, but at the time I would have rather done that than have faces Lauren Mallory."

At that Alice immediately piped in "Oh gosh, that bitch whore? Don't blame you there Bella. Although _I _might have decided to take her on over the alternative…" At that we all couldn't help but laugh.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before she was done then. I'd have to admit, if I were at home doing this myself (mind you I don't really own any make-up in the first place, and it's probably expired if I did have any) I would have messed it over long ago, _and_ still be working on it. She did make time to grill me a little with questions though as she was working. Alice was obviously not the 'quiet while working' type.

"Okay, Go look Bella! You're really easy to do, I was kind of surprised how little you seemed to need." I gave her a sideways glance at that. "No offence of course! You're beautiful Bella!"

I went over and looked in the mirror and I stifled a gasp… I was kind of a looker, to be quite honest. My eyes were slightly outlined in a harsh black, and my lashes seemed a little bit longer. I could tell she had put some black stuff just around my eyes too, it made my eyes look wider and it actually brought out the usual dull brown. I noticed that other than that, and a little bit of a darker lip colour, that was all she put on.

"Thanks Alice, you did a really nice job"

"And that's why I didn't put any blush on you." She said as she viewed the blush on my cheeks. How she knew, well- it probably wasn't that hard to figure out with my constant blushing.

"Well, I'm going to grab my purse. The boys should be calling us down any second to leave." I walked over to the door, to let myself out of the room, and just as I was reaching the door I heard Emmett call upstairs.

"GIRLS! Can we leave NOOOWWW?" Of course, give him some volume and he sounds like a two year old. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice.

"You've got good timing with that, huh?"

"You could say that" she replied as we walked down the stairs and met up with Emmett and Jasper, who were waiting by the stairs in front of the door.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?"

And obviously Emmett didn't like what Alice did…

Although I'm quite sure he was at a fair bias, being my brother and being the overprotective type he is.

"Emmett, just because Alice put on a little bit of make up on me doesn't mean that I'm going to go down on some guy." I could hear the girls giggle behind me, as Emmett's eyes bore into me with anger. Luckily enough, for me that is, Rose went up and laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Emmett, let Bella have a little fun." At that he snapped his head over to her in an instant, obviously making false connections of what he thought 'fun' was. She then proceeded to whisper in his ear and that's when I decided to leave. I started heading for the car, and as I passed them Rose turned around and said quietly to me,

"Nice job, we'll have to discuss our Emmett-techniques later."

"For sure, but I'm not sure I want to use yours!" I said with a smile as I opened the door and walked towards the car. Alice and Rose both laughed at this, while Emmett pouted and Jasper gave him a look of sympathy.

As I walked towards the Jeep, Emmett motioned for me to go into the back seat. I'd never been in the back seat of Emmett's car, except when I was helping him clean it (which was rare, he wasn't really a neat freak). It was smaller than I'd expect though. I looked to my right to see where everyone else was, seeing Alice going down the steps to meet Jasper, already halfway to the car.

"The back seat's pretty small, so we're going to have to double up!" Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek once she reached him and then ran back up the steps and opened the door, just enough to stick her head in.

"Last call!"

Rose and Emmett were just getting into the car, and Jasper and Alice we're already outside so I wasn't sure who the heck she was talking to.

Soon enough I got my answer when I heard footsteps coming from the house and a voice yell.

"God, Alice. I was in the bathroom!" and came outside to shut the door behind him.

Fuck. I _hate_ Emmett for making me do this.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me? =P Finally I've had time to update after school and extracurriculars, and in between shifts at work and friends. I'm sure many of you have much busier lives than I, and still have time to write- and for that I envy you and your kick ass time managing abilities. Things just happened to get really hectic during exam times, and planning for next year (I'm the head of the volunteer group and a part of the tech crew, and reach for the top, and curling, and vocals) BUT alas it is summer now, and I have less things to jugle. That, and in driving school all day this week (and which is INCREDIBLY boring, but YD gives you discounts on the insurance)I sit and imagine writing this story- then I just come home and write it. Oh, I've got plans for this.**

**Did you know that a group of frogs is called an army? I thought that was interesting,**


End file.
